ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
Future Yoichi, Reopened Inkstone
' Future Yoichi, Reopened Inkstone' is the forty-eighth chapter of Karakuri Dôji Ultimo. Plot Oblivious to the frighten people down below them, Yamato Agari and Ultimo stands proudly in their new ICON form now that Yamato has achieve "true goodness" and his heart reach new heights. Revealing that he has unlock Level 2 and gain his ICON suit, Yamato tells Rune Kodaira to settle their "love battle". Rune angrily charges at Yamato, only for him to easily push Demon Spider away with a brief touch, making him realize God Ultimo are much more powerful than before and one hit will quickly beat them. As God Ultimo continually attacks Demon Spider at an incredibly fast pace with his Noh, Jealous's heart reading Noh allows them read where God Ultimo will appear and just barely dodges them. Seeing Rune in trouble, Fusataro Fussa tells Rage they have to help, but is block by Yoichi Oizumi and Service. The two praise Fussa for showing concern for his comrade and Yoichi acknowledge Fussa's rage is his reaction to the injustice he experienced in the past. Wanting to evolve like Yamato, Yoichi and Service goes in an ICON battle with Fussa and Rage in order to get them join their side. While still barely evading God Ultimo's attacks, Rune orders Jealous to read into Yamato's heart deeper and tell him Yamato's next move, but Jealous inform him that he can't because they will lose too much power. Using his webs, Rune was able to capture God Ultimo and decide to rely on brute force to win, swinging his knife. However, Yamato grabs hold on the edge, causing him to bleed, and tells Rune that he won't let him go. Now caught in place, Yamato talks to Rune, confessing that deep down he never believe in anyone. In his early childhood, Yamato tells Rune that his father left him when as he was young and his mother was rarely around, so he was always being babysat by strangers, which cause he to become wary and cautious of others. To avoid conflict, Yamato learns to hid his true feelings and adopt a happy attitude. This continue even when he met Rune and his friends six years ago to today stuck in war between good and evil. However, Yamato admits that Rune is the only person to break down his facade and found his way into his heart. Yamato repeats that Rune said whoever wins is right, but ask what winning really means against an opponent and if it's simply about defeating them. Shedding a tear, Yamato states that Rune help find him the answer - giving love and forgiveness is the way to permanent victory. Inside the ICON, Jealous tells a stunned Rune what he meant reading Yamato's heart weakens them - it's because Yamato loves Rune from the bottom of his heart. Overjoyed, Rune moves to get closer Yamato, but then suddenly stop by Makoto Sayama in ICON mode. She uses Regla's memory manipulation to erase Rune's memories of Yamato's love and knocks him unconscious. She acknowledge Yamato and Ultimo's new power, saying that "giving" is a "splendid form of love", but states she can't let him remember this realization. Sayama ask if Yamato still love her knowing this, which Yamato confidently confirms. Characters in Order in Appearance *Fusataro Fussa *Service *Ultimo (ICON) *Jealous (ICON) *Rune Kodaira *Yamato Agari *Rage *Yoichi Oizumi *Regla (ICON) *Makoto Sayama Category:Chapters